Irresistible
by HighQueen
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is just irresistible and Elizabeth hates him for it. Movieverse. My version of the Jack/Elizabeth scene in Dead Man's Chest with a twist at the end... Enjoy!


A rather disgruntled Elizabeth Swann flopped down on the polished stairs of the Black Pearl. She pushed back a few stray strands of light brown hair, and sighed in frustration. "I wish he was here…" she murmured, struggling to focus her thoughts on Will Turner – who was, apparently aboard the Flying Dutchmen; or so Jack claimed.

Jack Sparrow. Ridiculous idiosyncratic charming captain Jack Sparrow. He was the reason she was in this dratted dilemma. Why, oh why was she stuck on a ship with such a roguish pirate as Captain Jack. Roguish and annoyingly handsome too.

"No!" Elizabeth hissed out loud, trying to push away all lascivious thoughts of Jack out of her mind. She was Will's, and Will was hers. Will was such a loyal, brave sweetheart - he would do any thing to save her… he was so gentle and kind, how could she ever betray him? Still at times Elizabeth wondered if she would prefer Jack's playfulness and daring to Will's gentleness.

_I am a horrible little slut who deserves to be devoured by the Kraken,_ she thought as she finally allowed her mind to fantasize about Jack, as it had been begging to for the past few days. _I don't deserve someone as good as Will._

"Ah, Elizabeth darling…it's you! You know I told you these clothes don't suit you at all."

Elizabeth groaned inwardly…even his voice turned her on.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled…"

"I was just thinking about Will…I miss him…" Elizabeth said finally, though she knew even Jack could sense the lies lacing her words.

"Ah darling William… what was it that you were thinking about him exactly?" Jack asked, chocolate brown eyes glinting mysteriously.

"It's really none of your business…"

"Yes, but you still want to tell me, don't you, Lizzie?"

"Don't call me that, Jack," Elizabeth snapped. It was too adorable a nickname. She could not stand him.

Jack just winked at her. "I know that you know that I know that you like it."

Elizabeth chose not to answer, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Finally she replied.

"I should have been married right now. I really do want to get married…"

Jack raised his eyebrows, scooting closer to her. She could smell the rum and seawater scent which was so typical of him, and it sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"You know…" he drawled, brown eyes locked on Elizabeth's. "I am the captain of a big ship…and as the captain of a big ship…I can perform a marriage right now! On this very deck". He winked at her again and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Elizabeth felt herself relenting – why was he so ridiculously charming?! _I want him now, _she thought.

Jack offered her rum, and Elizabeth pushed it away angrily – she could not trust her overactive hormones with rum. She got up angrily and walked to the deck.

"Please Jack, I'm not as bad as that" Elizabeth tried to sound disgusted, but failed miserably. Jack stood up and swaggered over to her, leaning in.

"Oh no, you're quite bad…as bad as me actually. We're both the same, you and I, I and you, us."

Elizabeth was indignant at this comment, though her heart fluttered at Jack's words, and his husky tone. He had moved daringly close now, close enough for her to just- _Think of William! He's gone to some slimy octopus's ship just to save me! _

She glared at Jack. "Us, similar! Except for a sense of honor, a moral center and personal hygiene" she replied in a voice as scathing as she could muster at a time when her legs felt like jelly and her heart was pounding rapidly.

Jack sniffed his armpits and then shook his head, grinning. "I know you like me smell, Lizzie. You like the fact that I can do what I want to, when I want to. It's what you want as well, don't you… a life of freedom, without any rules…" He moved closer, and Elizabeth could now feel his breath on her lips. _I want him…_

We'd be so good together…we could hook up for a night, Will'd never even no, eh…Savvy?"

She could melt into those brown eyes, which were like pools of chocolate. And that charming, dazzling smile – even with golden teeth Jack had the most dazzling smile…

"So what do you say Lizzie… or do you need persuasion?" Jack twirled his finger around a lock of her hair, absentmindedly playing with it. Elizabeth's breath was ragged. "Jack I know you wouldn't do this… to me or to will… I know you won't put me in a situation that would compromise my honor… you're a good man Jack…"

Jack gave her a cunning look, his eyes darkening.

"You cannot expect even the great Captain Jack Sparrow to resist temptation for so long… you know you want it…" His hand slid down to her waist, and the other was toying with the buttons of her shirt. Elizabeth inhaled sharply, her heart beating wildly.

_I am sorry Will… I don't deserve you…_

"Persuade me," she whispered against his lips.

---

Two hours later Elizabeth sat slumped in the rickety bed in the Captain's cabin, wrapping the musty sheets around her naked torso; of course it was no use preserving her dignity now.

She stared down at the rather fragile looking bed. She was surprised it had withstood the activities which had surmised on it within the past hour and a half. She was also surprised that none of the crew had rushed in to investigate the source of her piercing screams; perhaps Jack had warned them not to, the useless bugger.

Jack lay beside her, snoring loudly. Elizabeth bit back a smile, curling her fingers in his swear-soaked dreadlocks. _Bloody, useless, rum-soaked pirates._

"I am so sorry Will." she whispered softly. Her eyes were dry, and she despised herself for it.

---

When Will kissed Elizabeth her response was half-hearted. Elizabeth was burdened with guilt after meeting him, triumphant with the key; still thoughts of Jack kept invading her mind. That night, Elizabeth tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. _I should confess to Will, _she decided firmly. He didn't deserve to be led on by a harlot like her, when he was so honest and loyal. Elizabeth finally rolled out of bed and pushed open the door of her room, swaying as the ship rocked in the waves. She stepped out onto the deck, breathing in the cool, salty night air. Suddenly, she heard a creak, as Will emerged from a cabin, his face flushed, and brown hair messy.

"Will!" Eliizabeth cried.

"Elizabeth" he said, his voice surprised.

"I didn't expect you to be up."

Will smiled sheepishly. "Nor did I."

"I came to find you. I have to tell you something Will." Elizabeth said, and Will nodded.

"I kind of have to tell you something to… but ladies first."

Elizabeth looked at her hands, fidgeting.

"Well – I – I'm sorry Will… but its just that – I – I didn't mean to, I – just…" she stuttered.

Will smiled, knowingly. "It's Jack isn't it. You fancy him…" he said so softly Elizabeth barely heard his voice.

"What?" she asked, jerking her head up to look at him. Will's lips twisted into a grim smile.

"Irresistible isn't he?"

Elizabeth stared at him shocked and confused.

"Sarcasm, Will?"

Will shook his head, still smiling. Elizabeth was astonished. She'd expected anger, hurt, confusion. Even tears perhaps – not that she had any problem with a happy Will but his reaction unnerved her.

"No, I'm not being sarcastic Elizabeth. I understand. I _know."_

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" her eyes then shifted to Will's mussed hair and swollen lips and clothes which seemed to be put on rather shabbily…

"You – you – you too?!"

Will nodded, still smiling.

"Me too… and this wasn't the first time. _I _am sorry Elizabeth."


End file.
